Puppetmaster on a Budget: Guide by Zhecks
=Why it's Here= Hello my fellow Puppetmasters! For those of you new to the job (or even the game) this job can be daunting at first. With having to supply weapons and armor not just for ourselves but Attachments for our Automatons. This (I hope) will help remedy some of the burden for new Puppetmasters. This will point towards cheap and useful equipment that you can get in your travels and in some cases for free from quests, Notorious Monsters or in later levels, from Assault. Some items for Puppetmaster in the way of armor or weapons can be received through Conquest Points as well. Some items that can be bought off of the Auction House my vary with price depending upon your server. If this is the case use your own judgment if the item is worth it. =Note About Gear= Your equipment will vary depending upon how you take your Puppetmaster, those subbing a mage may want different gear then a melee sub would want. Gear will be added at a later date for those subbing a mage job primarily. Also, many Pups carry two sets of gear (myself included), one for Damage Dealing/WSes and one for Evasion when solo, ultimately this guide will have gear for DD/WS, Mage subs and Evasion. For now, this is a basic guide for cheap gear. Each item listed will have the next to them if they are either or both. Items that can be received through a Quest or Notorious Monster kill will be linked to. =Weapons= *Lv.1 Cat Baghnakhs *Lv.10 Freesword's Baghnakhs - 1,000 CPs from Windurst(3rd place+ regional ranking; Rank 1+) Cheap regardless you form Windurst or not. *Lv.14 Strike Baghnakhs - Dropped from: Orcish Wallbreacher (Can solo @Lv.20) *Lv.15 Windurstian Baghnakhs - An upgrade from Freesword with more damage, lower delay and an Accuracy bonus! People want the Federation Baghnakhs so these should be just a tad more expensive then freesword. *Lv.24 Lynx Baghnakhs - Quest: The General's Secret *Lv.50 Tactician Magician's Hooks - 16,000 CPs from Windurst(1st place regional ranking; Rank 5+) Can last you all the way to 75 if you want it too. The +1 hooks will be cheaper if you choose to wait 2 more levels to equip them. *Lv.65 Shiva's Claws : Very nice weapon to have because of more accuracy. Got from Shiva Prime. *Lv.72 Scogan's Knuckles - Excellent weapon, better than Wagh for pup, Acc+11 with automaton activated, cheap at auction and an easy drop off Jaded Jody. *Lv.72 Wagh Baghnakhs - Excellent weapon for PUP. =Armor= Head *Lv.1 - Circlet *Lv.9 - Compound Eye Circlet – Quest: Star Struck *Lv. 24 - Empress Hairpin – Dropped by Valkurm Emperor. You can camp this yourself when your Pup reaches the 35-38+ range in Lv. If you have no other jobs able to do so. Only thing that beats this is Optical Hat in evasion alone. *Lv.30 - Mercenary Captain's Headgear - 4,000 CPs from Windurst (3rd place+ regional rank: Rank4+) *Lv.36 - Flax Headband *Lv.54 - Silk Headband *Lv.60 - Puppetry Taj *Lv.65 - Green Beret *Lv.67 - Rainbow Headband *Lv.72 - Pahluwan Qalansuwa - 20,000 Assault Points from Leujaoam Sanctum. Very nice competitor to the likes of the Empress Hairpin and Optical Hat. Neck *Lv.7 - Wing Pendant – Quest: Waters of the Cheval. *Lv.24 - Tiger Stole – Quest: Black Tiger Skins. This can take the place of Wing Pendant if you want it to. Or swap in for WS/DD gear. *Lv.60 - Chivalrous Chain - 8,000 Assault Points from Lebros Cavern *Lv.60 - Fortified Chain - 8,000 Assault Points from Periqia Earrings *Lv.10 Optical Earring - Dropped by Maighdean Uaine DD earring *lv.14 Silver Earring - Tanking earring mainly, can not have enough evasion+ *Lv.16 Bone Earring - DDing earring *Lv.21 Mythril Earring - Upgrade from Silver *Lv.21 Beetle Earring - Upgrade from Bone *Lv.50 Velocity Earring - 3,000 Assault Points from Ilrusi Atoll *Lv.50 Stoic Earring - Soloing & Tanking earring Body *Lv.58 - Puppetry Tobe Hands *Lv.56 - Puppetry Dastanas Rings Back Waist Legs Feet =Attachments= Automatons are People too, Right? =You CAN Make Money On Pup= Quests Tiger's Teeth - You can do this quest alongside the time you decide to hunt Tiger skins for Tiger stole. Sell the fangs you get in a stack OR do the quest yourself. Good money for attachments or whatever you need it for. Repeatable.